Los collares de la Leyenda
by DarkSharow
Summary: La malvada organizacion Blue Fire quiere dominar toda la region pero no se percataron que sierto chico de 16 años y sus amigos interferirian en sus malvados planes... una leyenda que se olvido hace miles de años volvera a ser presente en la cultura de la region Makalwa
1. Prologo

Prologo

``El deseo de proteger a nuestros seres queridos y amados es lo que mueve nuestra voluntad y nos permite hacer milagros'' eso era lo que le decía un hombre de 35 años a un joven de 10 si ese soy yo hace 6 años m nombre es Tsukino Okanagi ahora tengo 16 años tengo pelo de color negro oscuro con una personalidad animada y muy aventada mi lema es actuar y luego pensar pero hoy no era el día de actuar así pues cuando mi mente se aclaro volví a centrarme en la realidad cuando escuche un grito al buscar el lugar de donde provino pude ver que Elizabeth mi mejor amiga y amiga de la infancia era perseguida por 2 hombres de vestimenta extraña color azul con algunos rasgos rojos eran miembros de la organización terrorista Blue Fire

-No le hagan nada desgraciados- grite muy apenas pues la había un Gardevoir usando Gravedad sobre mi

Uno volteo para hacerle una seña a Gardevoir majando la mano un poco eso quería indicar que aumentara la gravedad en ese momento una hoja de un árbol cayo sobre mi cabeza aplicando la gravedad hiso que pesara como los mil demonios dejándome pecho tierra en pasto al volver lograr levantar la vista pude ver como Elizabeth era lanzada al suelo por uno de esos desgraciados

-NO LE AGAN DAÑO!- grite a todo pulmón los dos se voltearon hacia mi con un rostro de poco amigos pues estaban muy irritados

-porque habríamos de hacerte caso cuando podemos divertirnos con esta chica- dijo señalando a Elizabeth –además no es como si pudieras hacer algo- volvió a una cara pervertida de violador en serie

El otro espero a que se fuera su compañero luego me levanto de la cabeza y me susurro –así que es mejor que te calles- seguido me dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y soltándome para caer bruscamente sobre mi barbilla a causa de la gravedad volví a levantar la vista y vi como los 2 sujetos empezaban a manosear y arrancar la ropa de Elizabeth

-NOOOO!- grite mientras débiles lagrimas salían de mis ojos

Mi poochyena salió de su pokeball alarmado por mis gritos y empezó a lamberme la cara para que despertara cuando vio que no daba resultado dio un brinco para luego empezar a mordisquear mi cabeza me levante alarmado por el dolor

-UFF solo fue un sueño- luego mire a mi poochyena y le dije –hay mejores formas de levantarme sabes- luego me miro con cara intentando decir ``mentira es la única forma de hacerlo''

-bueno dejemos eso de lado- alistémonos pues son las 6:00 am y a las 8:00 am comienza la final del torneo-

Me termine de alistar y fui a casa de Elizabeth para desayunar pues el día anterior me prometió hacerme un desayuno como celebración por ganar la semi-final del torneo

-FLASH BACK-

-Machop ya no puede continuar la victoria es para Tsukino de pueblo Hoja Gris- anunciaba el arbitro

Me dirigí hacia afuera del pequeño estadio del pueblo para dirigirme hacia casa por una cosas e ir al panteón pues hoy era el decimo sexto cumpleaños de muerte de mis padres pues murieron en un axidente automovilístico cuando yo tenia 10 años así que quería llevarles una ofrenda cuando Elizabeth me detuvo

-Felicidades por tu victoria- decía mi mejor amiga –gracias – le dije pero luego puso un rostro un tanto serio –¿iras a visitar la tumba de tus padres hoy?- pregunto agachando un poco el rostro

-si pero levanta la mirada que eso ya no me causa dolor- le dije para animarla pues a ella tampoco le gustaba hablar del tema

Al escuchar eso levanto la vista para mostrarme una cálida sonrisa y luego decirme –te acompaño- asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a mis casa para tomar las flores y la ofrenda

Una ves terminando el trabajo en el panteón me dijo – mañana antes de la final ven a mi casa como celebración de que hallas ganado la semi-final te are un desayuno

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-Pues aquí estamos- le decía a mi poochyena toque el timbre y en unos segundos se escucho una voz femenina

-Ya voy- abrió la puerta y me vio y me invito a pasar -pensé que llegarías un poco antes- me dijo

-pues llaves que no- dije sonriendo –y que me preparas para desayunar- dije yendo un poco al grano, se acerco y me dijo – Se-cre-to –

Eran las 7:20 am y Elizabeth estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno cuando me lo mostro mi ojos no pudieron mas que brillar pues era de Arceus ese desayuno eran unos camarones bien pelados sobre un omelet que con cátsup tenia escrito ``Animo'' la mire y le dije –es precioso-

``ITADAKIMOS''

Cuando lo probé no pude evitar gritar por el sabor entonces ella dijo alarmada –¿no te gusta?- con la cara abajo

-es delicioso- volví a gritar – ¿enserio? - pregunto ella asentí con la cabeza termine de desayunar y le pregunte –y ¿tu no vas a almozar?-

-ya había almorzado antes- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando el reloj me apresuro pues solo quedaban 20 minutos antes de que empezara la final

Termine el desayuno y salimos corriendo hacia el pequeño estadio en el centro del pueblo cuando corríamos pude notar que el algo brillo en el camino y la curiosidad me mataba me regrese a tomar el objeto que brillaba con la luz del sol cuando lo tome vi que era un collar con una medalla que tenia un dibujo gravado de un ninetales al tocar el dibujo mi entorno se cambio de un pueblo a un cuarto de llamas y note que Elizabeth había desaparecido de repente escuche una voz como si el dueño de aquella voz estuviera muy herido cuando volteé a donde avía escuchado la voz pude ver una sobra de un ninetales que me dijo –no me queda mucho tiempo tienes que venir a buscarme estoy en pueblo Hoja Negra- dijo la sombra –quien eres- pregunte el me respondió con una sonrisa a pesar de su dañado cuerpo –soy ninetales y como dije no me queda mucho tiempo-

-Tsukino- escuche una voz leve luego –TSUKINO- escuche esta vez mas fuerte como un grito y así volví a la realidad voltee y vi a Elizabeth muy preocupada

-estoy bien le dije- no le quise decir lo que me dijo ninetales para no preocuparla en ese momento volví a ver el collar y vi que un huevo pokemon empezaba como a crearse hasta que tomo la forma de uno tanto yo como Elizabeth quedamos incrédulos ante lo que habíamos visto pero volvimos a ver el reloj y me dije a mi mismo no tengo tiempo, metí el huevo a mi mochila y le dije –corramos o no llegaremos- ella asintió y salimos corriendo otra vez otra vez escuche la voz de ninetales que dijo –Dejo en tus manos a mi hijo- y después de eso ya no lo volví a escuchar.


	2. El poder del nuevo

El poder de los nuevos

Cuando llegamos al pequeño estadio nos sorprendimos pues aviamos llegado 1 minuto antes de que empezara la final así que nos dirigimos al campo de batalla

-dentro del estadio-

Elizabeth se sentó sobre las gradas para familiares o amigos le pedí que me cuidara la mochila en lo que combatía una vez posicionado en mi lugar el arbitro nos dio la señal –comiencen-

-es hora luxio- dijo Alex lanzando la pokeball al aire

Alex es el primo de Elizabeth y también es rival mío es un chico alegre que al igual que yo es muy competitivo lo cual los combates que tenemos siempre terminamos muy felices sin importar el resultado, su cabello es color café claro su ojos son de color miel oscura

-enseñémosle nuestro poder vamos poochyena- dije lanzando la pokeball al aire y sonriendo pues esto seria un reto emocionante –poochyena placaje-

-luxio esquiva- ordeno rápido Alex –no tan rápido poochyena ataque rápido- dije con mi sonrisa aun presente

-luxio protección- dijo un tanto desesperado y desconcertado para luego retomar la batalla –luxio chispa- luxio se lanzó cargando su cuerpo con electricidad

-poochyena esquiva con agilidad y ponte detrás de el- dije viendo como iba el combate y a mi pokemon completando la orden –poochyena garra umbría-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron pues no era normal que un poochyena supiera ese ataque más que estuviera extremadamente entrenado, luxio termino con algunas cortadas levemente profundas pero presentes en cuanto a dolor

-me as obligado a usar mi arma secreta- dijo Alex planeando algo –luxio placaje eléctrico- sacándome un ligero error en mi estrategia

El golpe dio de lleno en mi poochyena pero vi que aun se levantaba en cuanto a luxio también estaba en las mismas condiciones, el combate siguió hasta que vi una abertura

-luxio terminemos con placaje eléctrico- dijo desesperado por terminar el combate

-poochyena corre directo hacia el vamos a usar aquella táctica- dije dejando ver que tenia un plan, cuando estaba a 1 metro de colisión –ahora- exclame para dar la aprobación del ataque

Poochyena dio un mortal para adelante mientras su cola se hacia color metálico cuando Alex noto eso solo pudo decir –imposible no le abras enseñado…- hiso pausa y yo termine –cola de hierro- elevando la voz

Los ataques chocaron y eso causo una pantalla de humo lo único que logre ver fue mi poochyena salir disparado hacia a la pared de mi espalda y quedando debilitado, cuando se disperso el humo se pudo ver a luxio en un pequeño cráter en el mismo estado.

-EMPATE!- dijo el arbitro regresamos a nuestros pokemon a sus pokeballs cuando vimos a los jueces discutir sobre esto preguntaron -¿tienen algún otro pokemon?-

-yo si- asintió Alex pero yo no podía decir lo mismo –lo siento señor pero yo no tengo otro pokemon- dije con la mirada abajo

-oh ya veo es una lastima nos hubiera gustado presenciar otro combate- dijo el juez y alcalde del pueblo cuando se disponían a hacer publica la victoria de Alex un destello llamo la atención de todos

-pero que mie…- no termino de decir Elizabeth cuando saco lo que originaba el destello –no es posible- es lo único que alcance a decir cuando recordé las ultimas palabras de ninetales

-Elizabeth dame el huevo esta eclosionando- le dije ella me lo entrego cuidadosamente cuando termino la luz vi a un vulpix muy entusiasmado con su alrededor

-señor juez ¿puedo usar a este pokemon?- le pregunte para ver si aun podía haber posibilidades de ganar

El juez le pregunto a Alex si no tenia problema y el negó pues el también quería ver el potencial de un vulpix recién nacido entonces tomo una decisión y le aviso al arbitro es solo asintió

-continuemos con el siguiente combate- dijo gritando un poco –comiencen-

-sal ralts- dijo Alex mientras pensaba ``será fácil''

-yo te elijo vulpix- dije mientras le ponía el collar con la marca de ninetales en el cuello cuando le termine de acomodar el collar salto al campo de batalla

–ralts tele trasportación- cuando dijo esto ralts se puso unos centímetros delante de vulpix –ahora confusión- ordeno Alex

–cierra los ojos- dije en ese instante vulpix reacciono y lo cerro para anular la confusión

-vulpix placaje- dije para ver como vulpix daba una potente embestida a ralts –rápido ralts confusión- en ese momento ralts dejo ver sus ojos para dar una fuerte confusión a vulpix quien zangoloteo su cabeza para reincorporarse

-vulpix colmillo ígneo- los colmillos de vulpix se envolvieron en una llama de color rojo mordiendo completamente el hombro de ralts

-ralts recuperación- ralts se envolvió en una luz color verde esmeralda para curarse las heridas del colmillo ígneo pero en ese momento ralts se envolvió en fuego que se esfumo como vino

-tu ralts se a quemado- dije para ver a Alex un poco arrogante –aun así no pienso rendirme- dijo

-vulpix termina con placaje- dije pero cada vez que avanzaba vulpix veía que empezaba a brillar el collar que le había puesto y de el salía una llama cuando ya tenia unos cuantos metros corridos me di cuenta que eso o era un placaje normal sino un placaje ígneo

-vulpix ese ataque- no termine cuando vi que impacto con ralts dejándolo fuera de combate

-ralts ya no puede continuar Tsukino es el ganador- dijo el arbitro dejando a todos impactados no solamente por los ataques que sabia mi vulpix recién nacido si no que también el hecho de que un recién nacido pokemon hubiera ganado un combate oficial de un torneo

-Tsukino Orikawa te hago entrega del collar mightyena de pueblo Hoja Gris- dijo el alcalde mientras se acercaba con el collar en una bandeja

-sin duda fueron unas 2 sorprendentes batallas- dijo un hombre misterioso encapuchado

-quien es usted- pregunto el alcalde del pueblo-yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que el campeón de la liga de la región Makalwa Okiura Nameki- todos sorprendidos nos quedamos incluso el alcalde pues nadie se espero que el campeón de la liga estuviera en este pueblo

-Tsukino quiero una batalla con tus pokemon mañana a las 12 pm aquí- dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa y sorprendía a todos otra vez

-Acepto el reto- dije mientras también lanzaba una sonrisa de emoción.


	3. El Campeon VS El Mejor del Pueblo(Part1)

El Campeón VS El Mejor del Pueblo

Me levante a las 8 de la mañana para poder ducharme, cuando salí del baño encontré a mis 2 pokemon dormidos en sus cojines así que decidí dejarlos dormir un poco mas pues hoy tendríamos una dura batalla.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo antes de despertarlos, en esos momentos todo estaba tranquilo solo se oía el aceite caliente cuando escuche unos gruñidos cerca de mis pies cuando voltee vi que eran los estómagos de mis pokemon pues pedía a gritos comida.

-Ya les sirvo solo esperen un poco- les dije para que se acomodaran, ya con los tres platos de comida servidos

Para Vulpix era comida para pokemon neutral pero con carbón triturado para complementar su tipo

Para Poochyena era otro neutral pero con un condimento especial para tipo siniestro que Elizabeth avía echo especialmente para mi Poochyena y a él le encantaba.

Para mi era un cereal acompañado de un huevo estrellado (en otro plato) y salchichas doradas, después de acabar de desayunar regrese a mis pokemon a sus pokeballs.

Cuando iba saliendo de mi casa vi que Elizabeth se dirigía a mi casa –Hola Eliza…- me callo zangoloteándome de los hombros –no tenemos tiempo queda 1 hora para que empiece el combate- me dijo mientras me seguía zangoloteando.

Mire mi pokerelog y en efecto eran las 11 am –a correr- le dije mientras literalmente la arrastraba de la mano

Cuando llegamos al estadio vimos que el campeón de la liga estaba sentado en una banca comiendo una barrita energética, cuando no saludo con la mano, me despedí de Elizabeth y seguí al campeón hacia adentro del edificio

Nos posicionamos en nuestros respectivos lugares –comiencen- dijo el arbitro

-Si me logras derrotar a uno de mis pokemon tu ganas- me dijo (¿en qué esta pensando este tio cree que no voy a poder vencer mínimo a uno de sus pokemon o que?) –le recuerdo que hay un limite de la confianza que se puede tener en si mismo- le dije

-A luchar Honchckrow- dijo lanzando la pokeball al cielo dejando ver a la gran ave nocturna

-Adelante Vulpix- dije lanzado la pokeball del pokemon zorro bebe (es shiny y lleva puesto el collar) – Vulpix placaje- ordene

-Honchkrow esquiva y ataque rápido- ordeno el campeón, el pokemon cuervo se limito a seguir la orden, Vulpix no pudo reaccionar al ataque rápido de Honchkrow y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo muy mal herido.

-Vulpix Ataque Arena- ordene, la arena cayo directo en los ojos de Honchkrow.

-Aprovecha la oportunidad Vulpix Envite Ígneo – ordene, de inmediato Vulpix se envolvió en llamas y gracias al ataque arena Honchkrow no pudo esquivar el ataque de Vulpix.

Honchkrow cayo al suelo pero aun capas de luchar pues un pokemon del campeón no caería tan fácil pero cuando volvió a sostener el vuelo se envolvió en llamas.

-No puede ser- dijo el campeón – ¿sorprendido? Se a quemado con el ataque de mi Vulpix- termine.

-Pero aun no acaba esto, Honchkrow ala de acero- ordeno el campeón, Honchkrow torno sus alas negras a alas color gris metálico y se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia mi Vulpix.

-Vulpix salta y ponte sobre su espalda- ordene, y Vulpix realizo la acción a la perfección – Colmillo Ígneo- ordene, Vulpix envolvió sus colmillos en llamas y mordió bruscamente a Honchkrow.

-Vulpix al suelo ahora- ordene sorprendiendo a mi pokemon, al campeón y al todo el publico.


End file.
